Makkachin
Makkachin is Viktor Nikiforov's pet poodle and constant companion. Background Makkachin has been Viktor's poodle for many years, even while Yuuri was still small.Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 1 Makkachin was the inspiration for Yuuri Katsuki to obtain a poodle as well. Appearance Makkachin is a large, silver-beige poodle, with curly fur representative of the breed. While silver-beige poodles usually have liver noses, Makkachin's nose and paw pads are black.Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 9 Makkachin has an un-docked tail and an easy-to-maintain teddy bear fur clip. Being large enough to knock Yuuri over, Makkachin is most likely a standard poodle. Like all poodles, Makkachin is very light despite the large size, making it easy for Viktor to carry Makkachin around. Makkachin's gender is not explicitly stated. Personality Like most poodles, Makkachin is lively outdoors, lazy indoors, and rarely barks. Makkachin is well-trained, capable of following Viktor or Yuuri unleashed''Yuri!!! on Ice'' Episode 4, and waiting at an airport without causing disruption. Makkachin is very loyal to Viktor, usually sleeping by Viktor's side. Makkachin also enjoys playing with water''Yuri!!! on Ice'' Ending Song. Like most dogs, Makkachin is unable to resist the allure of food left unguarded. Makkachin possesses an unusual trait of not being very alert while asleep''Yuri!!! on Ice'' Episode 2. This could be due to Makkachin's old age, or a result of being pampered, or maybe an entirely different reason altogether. Plot Skate 1 - Easy as Pirozhki!! The Grand Prix Final of Tears Makkachin is first seen in a photo with Viktor in a magazine that Yuuko shows to Yuuri. This becomes Yuuri's inspiration to adopt a poodle, which he names Victor, and later is nicknamed Vicchan. When Viktor watches Yuuri's viral skating video of Stay Close to Me, Makkachin keeps Viktor company on the sofa. Later on, when Yuuri's mother asks Yuuri to shovel snow, Yuuri opens the front door only to be knocked down by Makkachin. A surprised Yuuri mistakes Makkachin for Vicchan at first, until he realises the poodle in front of him is a lot bigger. Yuuri questions his father over this, who mentions that Makkachin was brought to Yu-topia Katsuki by a handsome foreign guest, which Yuuri guesses correctly to be Viktor. Skate 2 - Two Yuris?! Drama at Yu-topia! Minako finds Viktor and Makkachin asleep together in the living room. When Viktor wakes up, he wakes Makkachin at the same time by carrying the poodle. Makkachin huddles under the table while Viktor eats, and later follows Viktor to the new room. In days following that, Makkachin follows Viktor and Yuuri for morning runs and physical training outside the rink, and is eventually also joined by Yuri Plisetsky when the latter comes to Japan looking for Viktor. Skate 3 - I am Eros, and Eros is Me!? Face Off! Hot Springs on Ice Makkachin makes a short appearance, sitting beside Viktor who is voraciously eating dinner. After Yuuri's sudden announcement that Eros is best represented by katsudon, he goes out running in embarrassment, who is accompanied by Makkachin. Skate 4 - Like Yourself... And Complete the Free Program!! - Skate 6 - China's On! The Grand Prix Series Opening Event!! The Cup of China Short Program Makkachin only appears once at the start of the episode, with Viktor advising the poodle not to eat any manjū (sticky buns), then hugging Makkachin before leaving. Skate 8 - Yuuri vs Yuri The Horror!! Rostelecom Cup, Short Program Makkachin is seen in a short clip, salivating over a plate of manjū left out on the table in front of the family shrine. At the end of the episode, half the plate of manjū are gone, with the wrappers ripped open. Mari calls Yuuri to inform him and Viktor that Makkachin had consumed the manjū and choked on them. The Katsuki family had brought Makkachin to the vet for an operation, but Mari is worried that Makkachin would not be able to pull through. Yuuri, reminded of Vicchan's death, urges Viktor to return to Japan to watch over Makkachin's operation. Skate 9 - Yuuri vs Yuri The Horror!! Rostelecom Cup, Free Skate A snippet of Episode 8 appears, where Mari informs Yuuri about Makkachin having choked on manjū. Viktor departs for Japan to take care of Makkachin, leaving Yuuri behind in Moscow with Yakov as Yuuri's coach for one day. When Yuuri finally returns to Japan, a fully-recovered Makkachin is the first to spot Yuuri at the airport, allowing Viktor and Yuuri to notice each other. Makkachin stays by Viktor's side when Viktor and Yuuri reunite in tears. Skate 10 - Gotta Supercharge it! Pre-Grand Prix Final Special! Makkachin appears in Viktor's flashback, who mentions being happy that he was able to spend so much time with Makkachin while in Hasetsu. Skate 11 - Gotta Super-Supercharge it!! Grand Prix Final Short Program - Final Skate - Gotta Super-Super-Supercharge it!!! Grand Prix Final Free Skate Makkachin is seen running alongside Yuuri on the streets of Saint Petersburg. Makkachin barks upon seeing Viktor and Yuri, which alerts Yuuri to also notice the two of them. Relationships Viktor Nikiforov Viktor is Makkachin's owner. The two of them have been together for over a decade. Viktor carries a tissue box that resembles Makkachin to every competition, or whenever he heads to an ice rink. Prior to moving to Hasetsu, Viktor had not been able to spend as much time as he liked with Makkachin.Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 10 Viktor is shown to love Makkachin very much, the two of them often sleeping side by side, and Makkachin accompanying Viktor wherever possible. Viktor was even willing to return to Japan to take care of Makkachin when Makkachin choked on manjū, despite Yuuri facing his free skate at the Rostelecom Cup the next day. Yuuri Katsuki Makkachin bonds with Yuuri almost immediately after their first meeting. Yuuri is often accompanied by Makkachin during morning runs. Occasionally, Makkachin sleeps with Yuuri. Yuuri cares very much for Makkachin, sometimes seeing his own Vicchan in Makkachin. Yuuri insists that Viktor care for Makkachin the way Yuuri had wanted but was not able to do for Vicchan. Trivia * Viktor's phone wallpaper is a close-up of Makkachin, and has over a thousand pictures of Makkachin in his phone's gallery. * Yuuri owns a poodle soft-toy that resembles Makkachin, although it is uncertain whether it is just a generic poodle, or based on Makkachin, or possibly even Vicchan.Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 12 * Although food (mostly sushi) is the main theme of soft toys thrown for Yuuri during competitions, there are rare occasions where Makkachin-looking soft toys are also thrown. * Small breeds of poodles have low cold tolerance, so it could be a reason why Viktor chose to own the larger standard poodle while living in Russia. (No source) References Category:Animals Category:Nikiforov Family